


Better than Scones (Honey to Coffee Ratio Remix)

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire, Theawkwardbibliophile



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baz is a barista, Coffee, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Simon is a uni student, SnowBaz, Sour Cherry Scones (Simon Snow), Tea, They are 19-20 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/pseuds/Theawkwardbibliophile
Summary: Simon wants to see Baz. But Uni gets in the way. Until it doesn't.A remix of Meri’sHoney to Coffee Ratio.Happy Birthday, Meri!COC 2020 Day 3, NOV 27: Retellings.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Better than Scones (Honey to Coffee Ratio Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erimeri (blujoonie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blujoonie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey to Coffee Ratio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935608) by [erimeri (blujoonie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blujoonie/pseuds/erimeri). 



> Dear reader, this is a remix of Meri’s **[Honey to Coffee Ratio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935608)**.  
>   
> We’ve rewritten the last scene from Simon’s pov.  
>   
> Please, give the original story a read. It's so fluffy and cute. 🥰
> 
> * * *
> 
> Happy Birthday dearest Meri! ✨💙🥳❤️🎉 You're an amazing person and we hope you'll enjoy what we’ve done with your lovely fic.
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

I've been waiting for two hours now. Baz still hasn't called. I haven't been able to go to the cafe for almost two weeks. 

Not because _I don't want to_. I’ve been neck deep with Uni work, with barely any sleep and Penny constantly reminding me to have my meals.

“Are you sure you gave him the right number, Penny?” I ask concerned. 

“I did, Simon,” she mumbles from behind her book.

“Maybe he doesn't want to call.” It comes out almost like a whisper. I thought he felt the same way about me. I thought we had something between us.

Guess it was just me.

“Baz _will_ call. I know he will,” Penny says and doesn't look worried. 

In fact she looks confident with a sly smile on her lips, like she knows something I don't, “Did he tell you something?”

She just rolls her eyes, “Just trust me on this, Simon.”

After five hours I confront her again. 

“Maybe he’s waiting for you to come over,” Penny suggests. 

“I guess… But I have so much uni work…” If only my final grades did not depend on it. I sigh.

“Get there when you can.”

* * *

When Friday comes, day three, I finally have some free time and go over to see Baz.

I'm nervous because I want to ask him out. 

I stand outside the cafe for a minute to make sure it's open. I know Baz usually closes up at around 12 am. He should probably be cleaning everything up now.

I can see a figure with a mop of black hair right behind the counter fumbling with something, I push open the door— 

All I hear is Baz scream and shout, “What the fuck-”

Baz is standing double-folded and I'm not sure what's wrong. 

“ _Shit_. No- please-” he yells.

“Baz? Basil?” I call after him.

He straightens and looks at me, grey eyes wide with confusion and something like relief flashes through, “Simon?”

Baz is holding his phone, he seems fine and I sigh in relief. Then I place my backpack on the countertop and sit on the bar stool. 

“Hey, you,” I say, still looking at him. I’ve missed him more than I realised.

“Hey yourself.” Baz snorts. “I didn’t make you your tea. Again.” Does he look a bit sad? Did he miss me?

I wave my hands, smiling at him and tell him that it’s alright. It’s not like I was the most punctual coming in the past few weeks. Baz looks everywhere but my eyes, “Where’ve you been?”

I feel my smile widening automatically, so he _did miss me,_ “I’ve been… nowhere! Uni, Baz, uni.”

His eyebrows frown in concentration, “Oh. Okay, well, can I get you anything?” he finally meets my gaze. 

Baz is awkward and adorable with a face that looks like he’s always plotting a murder, but after all those late nights I had spent with him I know what even the tiniest of expression he does means.

Right now he seems confused and relieved but also a bit nervous. 

I waggle my eyebrows and point towards the display case filled with sweets. “Sour cherry scones, the usual.”

Baz huffs out a laugh and moves to warm up the scones for me, placing them on a plate and bringing it to me. “What brings you here?”

I take in all the aroma of the scones, they smell divine, “Your shitty coffee and your wonderful scones. But mostly you,” I answer without a second thought.

“What?”

Baz still manages to raise an eyebrow. 

I take a bite out of the scone, “Listen, I know why you’re mad. I’m sorry for not coming, but I had uni! I wasn’t _avoiding_ you-”

Baz looks at me with a weird mixture of disgust and adoration as he says, “Simon, I haven’t even _said_ anything. Calm down, eat your scones, we have time.”

So I shove the rest of the scone into my mouth, I think I’ve missed it as much as I missed Baz. Well, _not as much,_ a bit less maybe. 

I continue, “ _Anyways_. I’m sorry. I’m not here for your coffee or your scones. I’m here for you. And if I’m right, you’ve been staring at that god forsaken clock waiting for me to come crashing through the door.”

Baz is gaping. 

“Basil. _Baz_ , I like you.”

His face is so close to mine. I want to reach out and cup his cheek. I want to trace his coppery skin with my fingertips, to know that he’s real and here. 

Baz is so beautiful that sometimes I am not even sure someone like him _can_ be real. Surely it must be a dream.

I shake my head. 

No. No more worrying about things. He’s here and so am I.

He looked relieved that I came over. That’s what I think. I’m also currently thinking about how I want to _kiss_ him. 

My whole being is drawn to Baz. He’s smart and funny and awkward and so cute. And I can’t imagine _not_ being around him anymore.

Today is the day to make bold choices and hope that Baz likes me as much as I like him.

His eyes are locked with mine and he isn’t looking away. 

Is that a sign? 

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” I finally ask and if I wasn’t this nervous I’d congratulate myself for my bravery.

Baz nods, and I move forward, my lips barely touch his before he moves back like he just remembered something. Did he leave the stove on or something? 

“What-”

“Wait here. I have something.”

Baz turns around and heads inside. I huff out, “ _where else am I gonna go when you owe me a decent kiss, you bastard!”_

I hear some noises inside and some hurried movements. And then I smell something delicious. Like caramel.

He brings out a cup, handling it like it’s something precious and keeps it on the counter in front of me. 

“Isn’t this just iced coffee?” I ask and that gets me a flick on my forehead. 

“Just drink it,” he says.

So I do. It tastes divine, “What is this?”

Baz smirks and leans on the counter, his face parallel to mine. “It’s an iced caramel macchiato. Fiona recently got us caramel so I’ve been fucking around with it.”

Baz’s tone sounds casual but the way he’s looking at me drink it gives it all away. He probably spent a lot of time on this recipe. I smile at him. He’s adorable.

I lift my cup to Baz’s lip, “You try it.”

He snorts and takes a sip, licking the froth off his lips when I tilt the cup at an odd angle.

“Good?” I ask.

Baz smiles, pressing a quick kiss to my lips, “Good.”

* * *

_you were trying to wear me down, down_

_kissing up on fences and up on walls_

_on the way home_

_I guess it's all working out now_

**-Wild, Troye Sivan**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎  
>   
> You can find us on Tumblr and say hi, we're friendly —  
> [satsukii (anawkwardbibliophile)](http://satsukii.tumblr.com).


End file.
